What I Like About You
by MissUnderstdPoet
Summary: Updated on 7-10 J.T. sees something in his new Lang. Arts tutor, but does she see anything in him? Also, Hazel has a secret that could kill her. Rated PG-13 for self-abuse and swearing. Please RR, and no flames!
1. A Better Kind of Jazz

What I Like About You  
  
By:MissUnderstdPoet  
  
Summary: J.T. finally found a girl worthy enough to replace Paige, her name is Jasmine Wong ("Call me Jazz") and she's new. Oh yeah and did I mention she's in Grade 9, hangs with Ashley, Ellie and Terri, (she's friends with Ashley again in this FF)AND his Language Arts tutor? Plus Hazel has a secret that could end up killing her, why else would she be skipping cheerleading practices and sports games all of a sudden?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi:The Next Generation, don't sue me blah blah blah. I own Jazz, Angie, J&A's parents, and the plot. WARNING:MUSHY, MAY INCLUDE FLUFFY BUNNY-NESS! ALSO INCLUDES SELF-ABUSE!  
  
Hey everyone, I'm back with a new sn. I was TootsieRoll18. Excuse my non-Canadian-ness I was born there but left before I was one. Hope you like this FF! Please R/R, no flames please. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once again, Toby and J.T. were having one of their "Anime is up to date and interesting" arguments with Emma and Manny watching, annoyed. They all stopped by J.T.'s locker so that he could shove his F scoring Lang. Arts test into his locker.   
  
Toby pointed out a locker as they moved on towards the M.I. Lab and said, "Look that girl has the bishounens from a few Anime shows on her locker. There's Hiei from YuYu Hakusho, Kenshin and Sanoske from Rurouni Kenshin, and Inuyasha from Inuyasha."  
  
"Big deal" said J.T. "she's probably in love with them and looks like my grandma."   
  
But as he said that the girl turned around, her midnight black hair whipping around her body, being so long. She was concentrating on a map of the school, obviously new.   
  
"Unless your grandma looks like a princess of the night I'd take that comment back" Emma said  
  
"How old d'you think she is? Fifteen maybe?" Manny asked  
  
"I'd say so, which means" Toby said, seeing the expression on J.T.'s face "that she's in Grade 9 and out of your league."  
  
The girl sighed, clearly confused by the small print on the map and walked towards Ashley, Ellie, and Terri.   
  
"Hey, could you guys show me where Mrs. Kwan's class is?" she asked  
  
Glancing between Ellie and Terri Ashley was the first one to speak, "Sure, that's our first class anyways. I'm Ashley, that's Ellie, and that's Terri."   
  
"Thanks, I'm Jasmine Wong. But I prefer Jazz." Jazz said just as Paige walked by  
  
"Hey, the new girl must be really stupid, she already branded herself a punk loser goth freak." Paige sneered  
  
"Let me guess, you're Miss Thang who loves herself. I'd rather be what I am than what you are." Jazz snapped back, just because she was a morning person did not mean she wasn't crabbier in the morning than she was in the afternoon.  
  
Paige paused, her eyes flicking back and forth nervously, trying to find a comeback. None came to her, so she stalked away.  
  
"Nice." Ellie commented with a smile  
  
"I think you'll get along with us just fine." Ashley said grinning as well  
  
"Yeah, but she'll make you pay, no one has ever called her Miss Thang in that context without her getting revenge." Terri said clearly worried  
  
Then they headed to Lang. Arts together as a great friendship began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey you, over there, criticizing me. I don't really care what you think of me. You don't know you'll always be the Queen of bad news who tries to confuse, you'll always lose I know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n:I know, I know crappy chapter ending sentence, but it's like 3 AM so cut me some slack. Please R/R! "It would make Pustulio happy to see reviews, don't you WANT to make Pustulio happy?" Next Chapter: Hazel's Secret 


	2. Hazel's Secret

What I Like About You  
  
By:MissUnderstdPoet  
  
Summary: J.T. finally found a girl worthy enough to replace Paige, her name is Jasmine Wong ("Call me Jazz") and she's new. Oh yeah and did I mention she's in Grade 9, hangs with Ashley, Ellie and Terri, (she's friends with Ashley again in this FF)AND his Language Arts tutor? Plus Hazel has a secret that could end up killing her, why else would she be skipping cheerleading practices and sports games all of a sudden?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi:The Next Generation, don't sue me blah blah blah. I own Jazz, Angie, J&A's parents, and the plot. WARNING:MUSHY, MAY INCLUDE FLUFFY BUNNY-NESS! ALSO INCLUDES SELF-ABUSE!  
  
So I didn't go to sleep and stop writing, so hug me. (Yes that would be bad in my case) I can't let these ideas and daydreams go to waste can I? :p Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hazel sat with the toilet seat down, bathroom stall locked. Finally she had some peace and quiet to herself before the bell rang. After another of Paige's so called "helpful" bashings she had another craving, so she told Paige she needed to change her pad and hurried to where she was now. She took out her mom's Exacto knife, sterilized recently with a lighter. She pulled up the sleeve of her top, revealing two scars jumping out of her dark skin. Then she pressed the blade of the knife to her arm, she felt a sense of relief rush through her. Blood gathered around the cut and one drop fell onto the tile floor. She grabbed a wad of toilet paper, and pressed it to the cut until it stopped bleeding, she didn't want to give away her secret. Then, she wiped up the drop of blood on the floor, washed off the blade of the knife and put it back in her bag.   
  
'I have my own phsyciatrist and it's better than any person, because no one knows about it.' she thought to herself. But she didn't know how wrong she was, a real phsyciatrist wouldn't destroy her body over time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She's sayin' goodbye, and leaving tonight she's wasted all her lonely teardrops now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: Sorry for the short chapter, but once again, it's like 3 AM. Please R/R! "It would make Pustulio happy to see reviews, don't you WANT to make Pustulio happy?" Next Chapter: A Tutor 


	3. A Tutor

What I Like About You  
  
By:MissUnderstdPoet  
  
Summary: J.T. finally found a girl worthy enough to replace Paige, her name is Jasmine Wong ("Call me Jazz") and she's new. Oh yeah and did I mention she's in Grade 9, hangs with Ashley, Ellie and Terri, (she's friends with Ashley again in this FF)AND his Language Arts tutor? Plus Hazel has a secret that could end up killing her, why else would she be skipping cheerleading practices and sports games all of a sudden?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi:The Next Generation, don't sue me blah blah blah. I own Jazz, Angie, J&A's parents, and the plot. WARNING:MUSHY, MAY INCLUDE FLUFFY BUNNY-NESS! ALSO INCLUDES SELF-ABUSE!  
  
Ok so since I have nothing else to write here, here's a recap of what's happened so far. J.T. was introduced to "a goddess of the night" aka Jazz, who became friends with Ashley, Ellie, and Terri. Hazel cuts, and no one knows. (Sorry my twisted mind at work there) Anywho, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"J.T. I need to speak to you Toby will have to wait for you in the lunch room." Mrs. Kwan said as J.T. was about to leave the room  
  
'What does she want? I haven't even done anything this early in the year.' J.T. thought to himself as he approached Mrs. Kwan's desk  
  
Mrs. Kwan pointed to one test, two quizzes, and an essay lying on her desk, all marked with comments like "Try harder" or "Read the book!" and each had a grade below 77%.   
  
"J.T. with the grades you have now you're going to fail this class and have to take summer school. It's either try hard on your own and get your D up to at least a B minus, or do the same with a tutor. Choose now." she said gesturing toward his work  
  
"Well, that depends. Who would my tutor be?" J.T. asked  
  
Mrs. Kwan sighed, "She's a new student and already has an A plus in this class, her name is Jasmine Wong. She's in Grade 9, if she tutors you she will meet you after school, pushing back her usual schedule. She's coming in soon to get information on you if you want to wait and see her. But since I know you and girls, I want you to know that she's older and very serious about school so if you think this is an oppotunity to flirt and impress, it's not. If it turns out to be you will get Craig Manning as a tutor instead." Mrs. Kwan warned  
  
"Ok, then tutoring it is." J.T. said, already wondering if she was the same girl he'd seen this morning  
  
In the distance there was the sound of black boots on tile approaching and then Jazz appeared in the doorway. She offered a kind smile to J.T. then went over to Mrs. Kwan.  
  
"You wanted to give me the file on...um" she paused, trying to remember his name  
  
"Uh J.T. Yorke" J.T. offered with one of his boyish smiles  
  
"Right, thanks" Jazz said, flashing another of her smiles  
  
She took the file from Mrs. Kwan and looked over the work J.T. had just been shown.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Kwan, I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school in the library." she said to J.T.  
  
Then she walked away muttering about how much work this was going to take to even get him up to a C.  
  
Afterwards, Jazz went over to her locker and put the papers away, then headed to the lunch room. She sat by the other three girls.  
  
"So I was thinking, do you guys play any instruments?" Jazz asked immediately   
  
"Guitar, drums, and vocal." Ellie volunteered  
  
"Keyboard/Piano and vocal." said Ashley  
  
"Bass and vocal, why?" asked Terri  
  
"Because I do guitar and vocals, and I was thinking we could form a band." Jazz answered with a grin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What I like about you, you hold me tight, tell me I'm the only one. Wanna come over tonight? Yeah. Keep on whisperin' in my ear, tell me all the things I wanna hear cuz it's true, that's what I like about you.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n:Yay, go bands! :P Next chapter coming tomorrow or later today if you're lucky! Please R/R! "It would make Pustulio happy to see reviews, don't you WANT to make Pustulio happy?" Next Chapter: First Tutoring Session and Excuses 


	4. First Tutoring Session and Excuses

What I Like About You  
  
By:MissUnderstdPoet  
  
Summary: J.T. finally found a girl worthy enough to replace Paige, her name is Jasmine Wong ("Call me Jazz") and she's new. Oh yeah and did I mention she's in Grade 9, hangs with Ashley, Ellie and Terri, (she's friends with Ashley again in this FF)AND his Language Arts tutor? Plus Hazel has a secret that could end up killing her, why else would she be skipping cheerleading practices and sports games all of a sudden?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi:The Next Generation, don't sue me blah blah blah. I own Jazz, Angie, J&A's parents, and the plot. WARNING:MUSHY, MAY INCLUDE FLUFFY BUNNY-NESS! ALSO INCLUDES SELF-ABUSE!  
  
Damn you Keri, did you have to give away the fluffy bunny part?! _O Anywho, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the end of the day, the group of girls were still talking about the band. They had already decided that Jazz would be lead singer and play guitar, Ashley would sing and play keyboards, Terri would sing and play bass, and Ellie would sing and play drums. The name they'd decided on was Melodymatic.  
  
"Like melodramatic...except different..." Jazz said causing the others to laugh.  
  
"Can you guys come over tonight for a sleep over? Unfourtunately for you Jazz, J.T.'s gonna be hanging around Toby all night too." Ashley added  
  
"If I can survive a tutoring session with him I'll be fine. Which reminds me, I have to go see you guys at Ash's!" she called as she hurried towards the library  
  
"You think maybe she's a little TOO eager to go to the tutoring session?" Terri asked  
  
"Actually now that you think about it, they wouldn't look horrible together..." Ellie wondered  
  
"Come on you guys, J.T. stayed home from a dance to look at PORN, do you think he'd change for Jazz?" Ashley asked, being the voice of reason  
  
Meanwhile, Jazz arrived in the library almost the same time as J.T. and both were hurrying to get there, so it's no wonder why the crashed into eachother by accident and tumbled to the floor.  
  
"Ugh, shit." Jazz muttered and then "Sorry. Some first impression huh?"   
  
"It's ok." said J.T., smiling now "You're not as serious about school as Kwan says are you?"  
  
"Once in a blue moon or when there's a big test coming up." she said getting up and sitting down  
  
He did the same and watched her, half listened as she went over his work with him, helping him figure out why he got certain questions wrong. Then she had to help him with his homework. Her idea of helping? Reading a book until he asked for help of course. After a few moments J.T. needed Jazz's assistance.   
  
"Uh Jazz I need you help on a dew of these." J.T. said  
  
"What does it say?" she asked setting down her book  
  
"It says to define a bunch of words from the book we're reading, I can't even pronounce these." he said, looking confused  
  
Jazz sighed and got up and stood behind him, one hand on the table and one in the back of his chair to lean on. She looked down studying the words, large amounts of her hair falling over the side of her face and, without notice, hitting J.T.(as if he cared!).  
  
"Could you grab a dictionary off that shelf over there?" she asked and pointed, still looking at the words  
  
He brought it over and spread apart the mass of hair covering the page so that there was a small opening.   
  
"If I'm going to look up these words, I think you have to move you hair." J.T. said with a smile  
  
That comment actually made Jazz laugh, which surprised both of them. Nonetheless she tossed her hair over her shoulder and sat down with her book again.  
  
Meanwhile, Hazel was trying to explain to Paige why she couldn't go to cheerleading practice. The real reason was of course how revealing the outfits were. They showed all her scars and she couldn't use the same excuse everytime.  
  
"Paige I told you already my parents have a family thing planned, sorry but I can't go!" Hazel said for the 1000th time  
  
"Oh come on hun, you would normally just blow it off! Are you feeling alright?" Paige countered  
  
"Not really, sorry but I'll try to be around tomorrow ok?" Hazel said  
  
And then she realized that she really DIDN'T feel all that great. She had a headache that never seemed to go away and she felt like she needed to cut.  
  
"Well, ok. Hope you feel better." Paige said kindly and went back towards the gym  
  
Hazel walked away running her finger over the handle of the Exacto knife the entire time.  
  
Jazz and J.T. were on their way to Ashley's and after five minutes of repeating the same thing over and over Jazz finally let J.T. carry her backpack. As soon as J.T. rung the door bell you could hear running from inside and then the door opened with Ashley and Toby standing in the doorway, Ellie and Terri walking up from behind. Ashley hurried Jazz in and took her bag from J.T.  
  
"How did you survive? It's amazing that you're still alive!" Ashley exclaimed when they were in her room.   
  
"I just did I guess, it's not as horible as I thought it would be." Jazz answered *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Or am I just waiting? Waiting for you to stop turning my stomach around and around? Waiting for you to stop taking my breath away as you pass by? Waiting for you to set my feet back on the ground? (By me, tell me what you think!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n:Sorry it took me so long to update, been a little busy. Please R/R! "It would make Pustulio happy to see reviews, don't you WANT to make Pustulio happy?" Next Chapter: Eye of the Beholder 


	5. In the Eye of the Beholder

What I Like About You  
  
By:MissUnderstdPoet  
  
Summary: J.T. finally found a girl worthy enough to replace Paige, her name is Jasmine Wong ("Call me Jazz") and she's new. Oh yeah and did I mention she's in Grade 9, hangs with Ashley, Ellie and Terri, (she's friends with Ashley again in this FF)AND his Language Arts tutor? Plus Hazel has a secret that could end up killing her, why else would she be skipping cheerleading practices and sports games all of a sudden?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi:The Next Generation, don't sue me blah blah blah. I own Jazz, Angie, J&A's parents, and the plot. WARNING:MUSHY, MAY INCLUDE FLUFFY BUNNY-NESS! ALSO INCLUDES SELF-ABUSE!  
  
This is a short chapo (-not typo, inside joke), so sorry about that. There might be more on Hazel the next chapo. Anywho, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, the four girls were watching the movie "Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back". Right when Jay's good concience pops up and sings "Jesus loves the little children" J.T. and Toby came downstairs.   
  
"What movie is this?" asked Toby   
  
"Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back" Jazz answered turning her head "probably not perverted enough for you two, judging by the story I heard from Ash about that dance"   
  
"Very funny" J.T. said  
  
The other three girls were watching and laughing.  
  
As the other girls turned back around and Toby went to make more popcorn Jazz met J.T.'s eyes, and held them for a little too long. Inwardly she kicked herself.  
  
'No. No, no, no, you will NOT get hooked!!!' her inner voice screamed  
  
She quickly looked away and back to the movie. But she couldn't focus, not now that she was positive about what had just happened. After the movie was over, Ellie noticed that Jazz was deep in thought and she made it clear to Ash and Ter too.   
  
All of them dragged her upstairs to Ash's room, saying something about them needing to talk.   
  
When they got the door closed Terri was the first to speak, "So spill, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." Jazz replied quickly  
  
"You've been paying absolutely no attention to anything since Toby and J-. Holy shit, no way, you...!?" Ash said in realization  
  
Jazz gave Ash her trademark 'This is obvious!' raised eyebrow look and said, "Guess."  
  
"I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU GUYS SO!" exclaimed Ellie  
  
"Uhm, I guess it's in the eye of the beholder?" Jazz said to the look Terri was giving her  
  
Saying that reminded her of the brief eye connection. She shook her head at the looks everyone were giving her, and Toby and J.T. pulls their ears from the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I try to run but I can't fight. Tell me, what you do, what you do with your Voodoo? What you do with your spell on me? What you do, what you do with your Voodoo? What you doin' to me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n:Ok, just so everyone knows, I won't be updating as much until I finish the new Harry Potter book. Don't worry though, I'm already more than halfway done. If you find yourself screaming for updates, read my other FFs. Read 'Game of Love' first! Please R/R! "It would make Pustulio happy to see reviews, don't you WANT to make Pustulio happy?" Next Chapter: I Must Not Chase the Boys 


	6. I Must Not Chase the Boys

What I Like About You  
  
By:MissUnderstdPoet  
  
Summary: J.T. finally found a girl worthy enough to replace Paige, her name is Jasmine Wong ("Call me Jazz") and she's new. Oh yeah and did I mention she's in Grade 9, hangs with Ashley, Ellie and Terri, (she's friends with Ashley again in this FF)AND his Language Arts tutor? Plus Hazel has a secret that could end up killing her, why else would she be skipping cheerleading practices and sports games all of a sudden?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi:The Next Generation, don't sue me blah blah blah. I own Jazz, Angie, J&A's parents, and the plot. WARNING:MUSHY, MAY INCLUDE FLUFFY BUNNY-NESS! ALSO INCLUDES SELF-ABUSE!  
  
This chapo dives deeper into Hazel's problem. Don't ask how I know so much about cutters, I read a lot of books. Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: Ok, could someone explain to me exactly what a Mary Sue IS?! If it's a bad thing I can change it... Thanks to whoever will/has explain(ed).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Could you get ANY stupider?!" exclaimed Emma after J.T. had told her and Manny about what he heard  
  
"You'll be lucky if she goes out with you when she finds out that you were eavesdropping! Plus, I heard that Spinner is going to ask her to the homecoming dance, and what girl has ever let Spinner down?" Manny said, all in one breath  
  
"Yeah, well thanks for your support!" J.T. said in a mock cheery voice and went to meet Toby at the M.I. Lab  
  
Meanwhile Ashley was trying to get Jazz to ask J.T. out, and Jazz was of course, not going to.  
  
"Why not?!" exclaimed Ash  
  
"BECAUSE-" Jazz lowered her voice so as not to attract Paige's attention, "because, I'm just no that kind of girl. When I was a kid, I always chased after the boys and my parents wouldn't take me seriously until I stopped. It's just not something that I DO anymore, I become a nervous wreck and-"   
  
"And he likes you back and would say YES!" Ash cut her off  
  
"What's this? Freak in prep's clothes got boy trouble?" Paige intervened  
  
Jazz fumed, between her crisis and Paige's "accidental" poppings up all over the place to insult her she was NOT in the mood for more.  
  
"Fuck off Barbie!" Jazz and Ashley spat out at the same time  
  
Paige stood there in shock.  
  
"What did you say to me?"   
  
"You heard us, get your plastic self out of our faces" Ashley snarled  
  
"I'll go where I want to" Paige challenged her  
  
Just then, the bell rang, saving them all from an ugly scene. Ash and Jazz headed off to Mrs. Kwan's room while Paige made her way to P.E. but having trouble finding Hazel.  
  
Hazel was by the sink, about to sink the knife into the skin of her right arm which was already littered with scars. Just then, Paige walked in and saw Hazel hastily trying to stuff the knife away.   
  
"Haze what are you doing?!" cried Paige  
  
"It's nothing." Hazel replied quickly, pulling down her sleeves  
  
"C'mon let me see your arms" urged Paige  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Hazel as she backed away  
  
"Hazel it's for your own good!" Paige said and got a hold of her arms  
  
As Hazel struggled, Paige managed to pull up the long sleeves of Hazel's shirt. Her eyes widened as she saw the tannish scars leaping out from all over Hazel's arms. There were even two cuts that looked like they had been done this morning, just barely scabbing over.  
  
"Hazel...we have to tell someone about this, this is self-abuse. You can't keep doing this." Paige said, still in shock  
  
"No we don't! You have to keep this a secret! You don't understand! It makes me feel better, like I'm relieved after I cut. And I need to, it doesn't hurt and I never cut too deep! Just enough to bleed." Hazel said desperately  
  
"Ok, ok. Calm down. I won't tell if you tone down the cutting and tell me what's going on." Paige offered, not knowing the full magnitude of Hazel's problem.   
  
"I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand!" Hazel cried  
  
And with that she ran out of the bathroom, out of the school, past Mr. Radich (sp?) and to her deserted house. Leaving Paige in total shock, not sure what had just happened. She did know though, that for the first time in years, she had seen Hazel cry.  
  
Meanwhile, in Mrs. Kwan's class, the students were taking turns going up to the chalkboard and writing the poem that showed what they were feeling at the moment and then reading it out loud. At Jimmy's inquiry, Mrs. Kwan said it was ok for them to pick a PART of a song and read that. It was Jazz's turn to the board and when she read out loud what she had written, Ashley wished that J.T. had been there to hear it. After writing from memory part of a song, she said it out loud.  
  
"'Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes it's you I see. You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone. I'm not alone. 'Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I catch my breath it's you I breath you're everything I know that makes me beilieve I'm not alone. You're in everyone I see, so tell me...do you see me? ~~ Michelle Branch, song's called Everywhere." Jazz said and sat down  
  
"Very good Jasmine, definitely shows your true feelings." Mrs. Kwan commented  
  
As they left the class Spinner approached Jazz.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me, I wanna be someone they don't want me to be. The moral of this story is I got no choice...I must not chase the boys. I wanna go left but they tell me go right, don't wanna be the little girl they're kissin' goodnight. The moral of this story is I got no choice...I must not chase the boys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n:*maniac laugh* Yeah I left you on a cliffhanger, keep asking yourself questions now. If you find yourself screaming for updates, read my other FFs. Read 'Game of Love' first! Please R/R! "It would make Pustulio happy to see reviews, don't you WANT to make Pustulio happy?" Next Chapter: Unheard Promises (May be changed, haven't decided) 


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE READ IT!

What I Like About You  
  
By: MissUnderstdPoet  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is just a quick author's note. I'm working on a new chapter now, though I can't guarantee that I'll finish it before tomorrow. If I do update by tomorrow it will be the last chapter until at least the 14 or 15. I'm going to camp from the 6-12 and I need one day of rest and a day or two to type up the next chapter. Sorry everyone! Also in my absence, could someone PLEASE review or e-mail me or something and tell me what a Mary Sue is?!?!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Homecoming Interruption

What I Like About You  
  
By:MissUnderstdPoet  
  
Summary: J.T. finally found a girl worthy enough to replace Paige, her name is Jasmine Wong ("Call me Jazz") and she's new. Oh yeah and did I mention she's in Grade 9, hangs with Ashley, Ellie and Terri, (she's friends with Ashley again in this FF)AND his Language Arts tutor? Plus Hazel has a secret that could end up killing her, why else would she be skipping cheerleading practices and sports games all of a sudden?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi:The Next Generation, don't sue me blah blah blah. I own Jazz, Angie, J&A's parents, and the plot. WARNING:MUSHY, MAY INCLUDE FLUFFY BUNNY-NESS! ALSO INCLUDES SELF-ABUSE!  
  
Ok, sorry for the delay in updates, but I've been in a lazy mood lately. Plus I would still like someone to please explain to me what a Mary Sue is!(See a/n below) Anyways, here's the next chapter so I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: Ok, could someone explain to me exactly what a Mary Sue IS?! If it's a super bad thing I can change it... Thanks to whoever will/has explain(ed).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uh Jazz, wait up." Spinner said   
  
Jazz and Ashley exchanged looks but she turned around nonetheless.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Jazz  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me tomorrow night." Spinner said cooly  
  
Meanwhile, Emma and Manny were around the corner, listening to every word, anticipating Jazz's answer. They'd wanted to stay out of it but J.T. had bugged them into it.  
  
"Sorry, but Terri doesn't have a date like Ashley and Ellie do and I'm not going to leave her stranded." Jazz said   
  
Then she turned again and caught up with Ashley. Manny's jaw dropped.  
  
"Did she just say no to a date with Spinner?!" she exclaimed  
  
"She was just trying to be nice to Terri, she probably wanted to go with him but her friends come first." said Emma, trying to be the voice of reason  
  
"And maybe Spinner's a girl." Manny said rolling her eyes "Em, you know she was just using Terri as an excuse, J.T. is totally gonna freak."  
  
"J.T. doesn't "freak" Manny, I think that's a girl thing..." Emma countered  
  
Since the weather was nice, everyone was eating lunch outside.   
  
"She said yes didn't she?" J.T. was guessing by the looks on Emma and Manny's faces  
  
"She said..........." Emma stalled  
  
"Would you just tell me already" J.T. exclaimed  
  
"NO!" Manny practically squealed  
  
"Why won't you tell me?!" he was annoyed now  
  
"Ugh J.T. she SAID NO you idiot!" Emma said  
  
"No lie?" he asked  
  
"No lie." Manny said firmly "So are you going to ask her to the dance or not?!"   
  
"I told you last time. I don't do dances. I can't dance." J.T. said  
  
"J.T. EVERYONE can dance." Emma pointed out  
  
"Sure I can dance, but I move like a wounded polar bear!" J.T. exclaimed  
  
"Who do you think she turned Spinner down for?" Emma asked   
  
"I dunno, Craig. Like you guys would've." J.T. said  
  
"We're over him J.T. and anyways Craig is going out with Ashley" Manny said defensively  
  
Manny and Emma left J.T. and Toby to think on that.   
  
Luckily, Manny's dad was on a business trip and he was the one who was always keeping her from night time dances so she could go tonight. Mrs. Simpson (now that she's married to Mr.Simspon)dropped Emma, Sean, and Manny off at the school. When they walked in they could see that Ashley was with Craig, Ellie was with Marco (yes still covering the face that he's gay), Jazz was hanging out with Terri and avoiding Spinner, and Paige was talking to some guy.   
  
"So you two are seriously just going to leave me here to linger?" Manny asked nervously  
  
"Yeah, it's really not that bad. And plus this is payback for not talking to your parents about the dance last year." Emma said and then disappeared into the crowd with Sean  
  
And then, as suddenly as silence can turn into deafening noise an alarm went off above and Mr.Radich burst through the gymnasium doors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money. Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny. And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls. The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris. Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n:*maniac laugh* Yeah I left you on a cliffhanger, keep asking yourself questions now. If you find yourself screaming for updates, read my other FFs. Read 'Game of Love' first! Please R/R! "It would make Pustulio happy to see reviews, don't you WANT to make Pustulio happy?" Next Chapter: The Threat (May be changed, haven't decided) 


	9. The Bomb

What I Like About You  
  
By:MissUnderstdPoet  
  
Summary: J.T. finally found a girl worthy enough to replace Paige, her name is Jasmine Wong ("Call me Jazz") and she's new. Oh yeah and did I mention she's in Grade 9, hangs with Ashley, Ellie and Terri, (she's friends with Ashley again in this FF)AND his Language Arts tutor? Plus Hazel has a secret that could end up killing her, why else would she be skipping cheerleading practices and sports games all of a sudden?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi:The Next Generation, don't sue me blah blah blah. I own Jazz, Angie, J&A's parents, and the plot. WARNING:MUSHY, MAY INCLUDE FLUFFY BUNNY-NESS! ALSO INCLUDES SELF-ABUSE!  
  
Alright, so now I know what a Mary Sue is, though I still don't see what's so bad about it I'm going to keep Jazz the way she is until more than 5 people tell me that they don't like her personality. Sorry FriendlyWalrus. I'll try to boost the Hazel scenes, sorry about the lack of them, I haven't had much depressed inspiration lately. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Everyone get outside, quickly! Don't speak, don't panic, just go and I'll explain in a moment!" Mr. Radich ordered  
  
He looked ready to tear apart anyone who tried to stay, so everyone hurried out whispering among themselves. Once all the students had left Mr. Radich followed, talking on his cell phone to what seemed to be a cop.   
  
"MANNY?!" Emma yelled again  
  
She and Sean had been searching for at least 10 minutes through the crowd of students now, which wasn't easy. Yet, they hadn't seen a single sign of Manny anywhere.   
  
"Where could she be? She was wearing a yellow shirt and lime green pants she's not easy lose." Emma wondered aloud  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Manny wandered off to the bathroom, surprisingly she was having fun at the dance so far. As she was washing her hands she heard an alarm and so she made for the door. The last thing she remembered was opening the door and something hitting her on the head from her right. Then she blacked out.  
  
*~Fastforward~*  
  
"Ok, everybody calm down. I want to explain what's going on." Mr. Radich called over the student's voices.   
  
Everyone quieted down and turned to listen.  
  
"There was a bomb, found in the M.I. lab, set to go off at 10:30 pm, where we were planning to have a small surprise for everyone, a animated welcome back slide show. I just want you to know that I have phoned the police and everything is under co-"  
  
Mr. Radich was cut off by a huge blast of fire that came from the area of the M.I. lab police sirens were heard coming closer. Several girls screamed, and some were having breakdowns. The guys were all staring or trying to calm their dates down. When the inital shocked had disintegrated people started calling their parents on cell phones to bring them home and to hurry. Manny had been pushed to the back of Emma and Sean's minds, they just wanted to be anywhere but there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You live, you learn, you love you learn. Your cry, you learn, you lose you learn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n:Sorry this chap. was short. No inspiration lately. If you find yourself screaming for updates, read my other FFs. Read 'Game of Love' first! Please R/R! "It would make Pustulio happy to see reviews, don't you WANT to make Pustulio happy?" Next Chapter: Randsom For An Angel 


	10. Randsom For An Angel

What I Like About You  
  
By:MissUnderstdPoet  
  
Summary: J.T. finally found a girl worthy enough to replace Paige, her name is Jasmine Wong ("Call me Jazz") and she's new. Oh yeah and did I mention she's in Grade 9, hangs with Ashley, Ellie and Terri, (she's friends with Ashley again in this FF)AND his Language Arts tutor? Plus Hazel has a secret that could end up killing her, why else would she be skipping cheerleading practices and sports games all of a sudden?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi:The Next Generation, don't sue me blah blah blah. I own Jazz, Angie, J&A's parents, and the plot. WARNING:MUSHY, MAY INCLUDE FLUFFY BUNNY-NESS! ALSO INCLUDES SELF-ABUSE!  
  
With lack of anything better to say, I'll say this: Blagh. I'll try to boost the Hazel scenes, sorry about the lack of them, I haven't had much depressed inspiration lately. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Despite what the author said in the last chapter, Emma and Sean hadn't forgotten about Manny at all. (:p) The second Emma'smom pulled up both kids sprung into rushed explanations.   
  
"You guys! Calm down! One at a time!" Mrs. Simpson exclaimed   
  
"There was a bomb in the school so we got evacuated." Sean started   
  
"And we's left Manny to linger alone, so when we were outside we started looking for her." Emma added  
  
"We looked for at lest 10 minutes. But we couldn't find her!" Sean finished  
  
Mrs. Simpson looked alarmed, but immediately took charge "Ok I'm going to call Manny's parents, you guys look for any sign of her nearby. And BE CAREFUL!"  
  
While Emma and Sean were look a person approached them from the right, shrouded in darkness.  
  
Away from all this, Hazel was sitting in her room, she was home alone again because her parents had gone out for dinner. She had cut herself twice on each arm and once on each thigh. She'd easily stopped the blood flow on the first five cuts but this sixth one jsut wouldn't stop oozing blood! Now she was getting scared. She panicked and grabbed the thing closest to her, a t-shirt. Hazel wrapped the shirt around the cut on her arm and then knotted it nice and tight. With a sigh of relief she got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
The dark figure turned out to be Mr. Simpson. Manny's family were very upset that they had to wait twenty-four hours before they could report this to the police. So neighborhood search parties were formed and spent a sleepless night searching for poor Manuella Santos. But there was no sign of her anywhere. Posters were put up in the morning and people hardly rested. Then, Mrs. Santos checked the mail and she screamed. People rushed to her side, asking what was wrong. In her hand was a neatly typed letter.   
  
"It's a randsom." She said quietly "For fifty thousand dollars, in return for Manny. But we don't have that kind of money!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come, immobilized by my fear, and soon to be blinded by tears. I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n:Sorry this chap. was short. No inspiration lately. If you find yourself screaming for updates, read my other FFs. Read 'Game of Love' first! Please R/R! "It would make Pustulio happy to see reviews, don't you WANT to make Pustulio happy?" Next Chapter: (I have no idea, but whatever) 


	11. I Know How It Feels

What I Like About You  
  
By:MissUnderstdPoet  
  
Summary: J.T. finally found a girl worthy enough to replace Paige, her name is Jasmine Wong ("Call me Jazz") and she's new. Oh yeah and did I mention she's in Grade 9, hangs with Ashley, Ellie and Terri, (she's friends with Ashley again in this FF)AND his Language Arts tutor? Plus Hazel has a secret that could end up killing her, why else would she be skipping cheerleading practices and sports games all of a sudden?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi:The Next Generation, don't sue me blah blah blah. I own Jazz, Angie, J&A's parents, and the plot. WARNING:MUSHY, MAY INCLUDE FLUFFY BUNNY-NESS! ALSO INCLUDES SELF-ABUSE!  
  
I wrote the poem you're going to read in this chapter so please review and tell me what you think of it. I'll try to boost the Hazel scenes, sorry about the lack of them, I haven't had much depressed inspiration lately. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, the entire school was worried, Manny still hadn't shown up and no one knew what to do. But everyone was making a noticeable effort to pretend that everything was ok. And of course there are some things you just can't stop.  
  
Jazz was sitting alone in a dim corner of the library, writing in a notebook with her right hand, and eating lunch with her left. She had her headphones on while rock music blared from them. And that's where J.T. found her.   
  
"Writing an essay?" J.T. asked as he approached her  
  
"Poems, but not for Kwan's class." she said without looking up  
  
"Well can I hear one?" J.T asked  
  
"Maybe someday, it depends I guess." she answered closing her notebook and looking up  
  
"Anyways, why did you come looking for me, need help on an assignment or something?" Jazz asked  
  
"Well actually no, I just wanted to ask you something." J.T. answered nervously  
  
Hazel had been practically dragged to school by Paige, who said she should see the guidance couselor if she won't tell her what's going on.   
  
"Paige this is my problem, I'm fine!" she exclaimed  
  
"Yeah well that shirt you threw into your hamper that was covered in blood didn't look fine to me." Paige answered firmly  
  
"Paige! I haven't cut since last night alright?! I don't need to go to the guidance counselor!" Hazel yelled, people stared but she didn't care  
  
"Hazel, if that shirt hadn't cut off your blood flow last night you would've DIED from blood loss, do you realize that?" Paige asked softly  
  
"Well guess what? I didn't. I'm fine get over it, it's so yesterday." Hazel answered angrily   
  
"Ask away." Jazz said   
  
"Would you go out with me? Just one date, then if you don't like me you'll never hear from me again!" J.T. said quickly  
  
"...I'll think about it." Jazz and answered and then gathered her stuff and left  
  
Later in Kwan's class Hazel had just finished reading her poem aloud and Spinner and Jimmy were snickering behind their hands. Hazel sat down and put her head in her hands, she overheard them, judging by that her poem was horrible. Jazz was one of the last to go. She sighed, stood up, and began reading.  
  
"I Know What It's Like  
  
I know what it's like  
  
To be caught in mysterious undertoe  
  
To feel like you're drowning  
  
And to have no one ever know  
  
I know what it's like  
  
To fall into life's quicksand  
  
Slowly sinking, and   
  
Still not knowing where you stand  
  
I know what it's like  
  
When you want to hurt yourself on the outside  
  
To numb the pain that lies within  
  
To realize that there's no where for you to hide  
  
I know what it's like   
  
To want to end it all  
  
When everything's gone wrong  
  
And then you get back up just to trip and fall   
  
But I didn't do those things  
  
So I'm supposed to be okay  
  
But maybe I'm not alright  
  
Maybe I'm just silently fading away  
  
The room fell silent and Hazel could only remember one part of the poem, the third stanza.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Take me away, 'cause I don't wanna be found. I should learn to speak up when enough is enough, and I'm wanting out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n:Sorry this chap. was short. No inspiration lately. If you find yourself screaming for updates, read my other FFs. Read 'Game of Love' first! Please R/R! "It would make Pustulio happy to see reviews, don't you WANT to make Pustulio happy?" Next Chapter: Dinner and a Movie 


	12. Hope You Had the Time of Your Life

What I Like About You  
  
By:MissUnderstdPoet  
  
Summary: J.T. finally found a girl worthy enough to replace Paige, her name is Jasmine Wong ("Call me Jazz") and she's new. Oh yeah and did I mention she's in Grade 9, hangs with Ashley, Ellie and Terri, (she's friends with Ashley again in this FF)AND his Language Arts tutor? Plus Hazel has a secret that could end up killing her, why else would she be skipping cheerleading practices and sports games all of a sudden?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi:The Next Generation, don't sue me blah blah blah. I own Jazz, Angie, J&A's parents, and the plot. WARNING:MUSHY, MAY INCLUDE FLUFFY BUNNY-NESS! ALSO INCLUDES SELF-ABUSE!  
  
Just so you all know, I'm heading to San Fransisco tomorrow, but don't worry I'll be writing chapters and brainstorming by day and night. I'll be back by the 16. Sorry for leaving you guys again! (Keri: Sorry I couldn't say bye!) Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was lunch time everyone was eating outside again. J.T. was talking to Toby, who was trying to figure out if "I'll think about it" was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"Okay, think of it this way, when our parents say that does it mean yes or no?" Toby asked  
  
"Usually no." J.T. answered  
  
"So we're complete opposites to our parents right? So the opposite of no is yes which means she wants to go with you or she might actually have to think about it." Toby reasoned  
  
"I like your logic Toby." J.T. said with a smile  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were sitting a few tables down and Jazz was telling them all about when J.T. asked her out.  
  
"Well did you say yes?" asked Terri  
  
"Then you said no?!" Ellie exclaimed  
  
"Jazz you had your chance why didn't you go for it?!" Ashley asked   
  
"Because I DIDN'T SAY NO! I said I'd think about it, because I need to." Jazz said over their clashing voices   
  
"Jazz you're very confusing. He likes you, you like him, what's there to think about?" Terri asked  
  
"Whether it's just a school girl crush or whether I really like him." Jazz said as she tossed her trash into the trash can.  
  
Hazel stood alone in the library, browsing the shelves as she ate her sandwich. She saw a book that looked interesting, it was called Cut, and it was by Patricia McCormick. She sat down and began to read it. She ended up cutting the rest of the classes that day to read the book, but she didn't cut herself.  
  
After dinner, Jazz sat in front of the TV, so lost in thought that she didn't notice that what she was watching had gone from American Idol to the news. Her 16 year old sister Angie was sitting there and watching the news. Just as Jazz came to a decision the newscaster's story caught her attention.   
  
"The frantic search for Manuella Santos ended abruptly this afternoon at exactly two thirty-six when her body was found behind several bushes just two blocks from her house. More on this story at eleven." the woman read off her teleprompter  
  
"Oh my god. She can't be...dead can she...?" Jazz whispered along with Angie  
  
Almost everyone in Degrassi Community School held their breaths and sat on the edge of their seats, anticipating eleven o'clock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So make the best of this death and don't ask why, it's not a question but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n:Sorry this chap. was short. I'm leaving for a trip tomorrow. If you find yourself screaming for updates, read my other FFs. Read 'Game of Love' first! Please R/R! "It would make Pustulio happy to see reviews, don't you WANT to make Pustulio happy?" Next Chapter: Dinner and a Movie 


	13. Goodbye To You

What I Like About You  
  
By:MissUnderstdPoet  
  
Summary: J.T. finally found a girl worthy enough to replace Paige, her name is Jasmine Wong ("Call me Jazz") and she's new. Oh yeah and did I mention she's in Grade 9, hangs with Ashley, Ellie and Terri, (she's friends with Ashley again in this FF)AND his Language Arts tutor? Plus Hazel has a secret that could end up killing her, why else would she be skipping cheerleading practices and sports games all of a sudden?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi:The Next Generation, don't sue me blah blah blah. I own Jazz, Angie, J&A's parents, and the plot. WARNING:MUSHY, MAY INCLUDE FLUFFY BUNNY-NESS! ALSO INCLUDES SELF-ABUSE!  
  
Ok, I'm back from my trip! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tonight on the news at eleven, the body of thirteen year old Manuella Santos is found, and are your children being watched in school by the government?" the newscaster said  
  
"It is indeed a sad, sad day. The search for thirteen year old Manuella Santos ended abruptly this afternoon when her body was found hidden behind bushes just blocks from her home. When found Manuella was not dead but unconcious and looked to have been beaten and stabbed several times. When she was awakened she managed to tell us that she attemtped escape but her kidnapper had caught her in the act. Then she fell back into unconciousness. We're standing by for reports from the hospital." a man said  
  
While the report on the government cameras in school was running, everyone was talking with their families. Several people were scared and Emma was crying, convinced that Manny was dead.   
  
"This just in!" exclaimed the man suddenly, catching everyone's attention "Manuella Santos has been pronounced dead by blood loss. This report is from twelve thirteen."  
  
"Oh my god." most of the student body said at that moment, even Hazel dropped her razor from her hand onto the floor when she heard this. Emma sobbed harder and harder. She had terrible nightmares and didn't sleep well at all. Paige was probably the only person who hadn't heard the bad news which is probably what happened yesterday well..happened.   
  
Paige walked up to Emma, who looked a mess. Her eyes were puffy, her skirt wrinkled, and her hair unbrushed.   
  
Paige giggled "What'd you do? Dress yourself?"  
  
"Shut-up Paige, I'm not in the mood for this!" snarled Emma  
  
"Why? Because your best and cooler friend Manny isn't here to defend you?" Paige asked  
  
Tears sprung to Emma's eyes "You wanna know why Paige?! Do you really want to know?!"  
  
"Yeah miss Greenpeace." Paige answered  
  
"Because first of all Manny was kidnapped and then yesterday she was found dead!! Are you happy now?! Had enough of your sick fun yet?!" Emma screamed and then she stormed off  
  
Pauge stood there in shock. When had this happened? She actually cared about Manny. HOW could this have happened without her knowing?   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Have you ever been low? Have you ever had a friend that let you down so...when the truth came out...were you the last to know? Or were you left out in the cold, 'cause what you did was low.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n:Sorry this chap. was short. More on Hazel and J.T. and Jazz next I promise... If you find yourself screaming for updates, read my other FFs. Read 'Game of Love' first! Please R/R! "It would make Pustulio happy to see reviews! Don't you WANT to make Pustulio happy?!" 


	14. Fixing the Broken

What I Like About You  
  
By:MissUnderstdPoet  
  
Summary: J.T. finally found a girl worthy enough to replace Paige, her name is Jasmine Wong ("Call me Jazz") and she's new. Oh yeah and did I mention she's in Grade 9, hangs with Ashley, Ellie and Terri, (she's friends with Ashley again in this FF)AND his Language Arts tutor? Plus Hazel has a secret that could end up killing her, why else would she be skipping cheerleading practices and sports games all of a sudden?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Degrassi:The Next Generation, don't sue me blah blah blah. I own Jazz, Aeris, J&A's parents, and the plot. WARNING:MUSHY, MAY INCLUDE FLUFFY BUNNY-NESS! ALSO INCLUDES SELF-ABUSE!  
  
Hey everyone, I'm really sorry about not updating for so long, but I've been busy, and I've had writers block. Anyways, here's the new chapter and thanks for reading!   
  
With all the sadness revolving around the school, everyone could've used a bit of a pick me up right about now. Meanwhile, Paige was dragging Hazel to Ms. Sovet's office all but kicking and screaming.   
  
"Paige!" Hazel exclaimed as she tried to pull away "I...AM...FINE!"  
  
"Fine?" Paige asked, still pulling her "Hazel, after what you showed me I know you're not. If you can't tell me why, at least tell Ms. Sovet, she can help you."   
  
"But she'll tell my parents! They would totally freak!" said Hazel  
  
"That's the point. They need to know! If you could keep doing this, you might kill yourself, and I don't know how much more of death DCS can take! I'll be here in an hour to walk you home." Paige said and shoved Hazel through the door  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the other side of the school, Jazz was helping J.T. study for his vocabulary test, though J.T. seemed even more out of it than usual.  
  
"Ideogram."  
  
"...."  
  
"J.T. hello, I'm speaking here."  
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
"Ideogram. Spell it."  
  
"Um, I - D - E - O - G - R - A - M."  
  
"Hey, I think you're finally getting this!" Jazz said excitedly  
  
"Great." J.T. said without much enthusiasm  
  
Jazz sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"It's just...Manny was like, one of the nicest, people I knew. I just, I don't think she deserved what she got. And even more, how could someone want to do that to anyone? I mean, that's just sick, to kidnap some random person, set off a bomb in the school, and to kill someone that way. How does someone get pleasure from that?" J.T. continued to talk until he had talked himself into silence, and Jazz simply say quietly, listening to every word.  
  
"I know how you feel. I mean not exactly, I didn't really know Manny very well. But, everything that person did, was just so wrong, in every sense of the word. But, all we can do is hope that the person who did all of this is caught and just try to remember the happiest times we had with her. I remember something my mom told me, after my grandma died. I think it was "People come and go, but their memory lasts forever." Hopefully we can all have some closure with this, after her funeral." Jazz said quietly.  
  
As the bell rang to signal the end of after-school activities, they both jumped and said quick goodbyes to catch their rides.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hazel sat nervously in her chair, facing Ms. Sovet and fingering the sleeve of her shirt, wishing she could get a hold of her razor. They were half an hour into the session, and the most they'd gotten done was that Hazel had finally showed someone besides Paige her scars and scabs.   
  
"Can you maybe tell me why you cut?" Ms. Sovet asked hopefully  
  
Hazel took a deep breath, anything to escape the need to cut again she decided, and so she said, "It's like, a way for me to have control. Recently, things have been spinning totally out of proportion for me. I mean, my school work is piling up, my parents are not only fighting, but they keep talking to me about my future and what THEY want ME to do for a living. It just seemed like this was the only way to slow things down. All the pain, all the stress, went away with each an every neat little line or shape I made."   
  
Her eyes widened. 'Did I just say that?' she thought to herself.   
  
"Well, it looks like our time is up" said Ms. Sovet as the bell rang "but I think we're definitely getting somewhere with this. Can I trust you to come back the same time tomorrow for another session?"  
  
Hazel hesitated for a minute "Yeah. Tomorrow after school, I'll remember, I promise." she said and turned to go  
  
Then she stopped and turned around. "Ms. Sovet?"  
  
"Yes Hazel?"  
  
"Here." she said, and she gave Ms. Sovet her Exacto knife.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.  
  
Seether, Broken  
  
a/n: Once again I'm SO sorry for not updating in months. Hope you liked the chapter! Please R/R! "It would make Pustulio happy to see reviews! Don't you WANT to make Pustulio happy?!" 


End file.
